Grey Mist
by HauntedImmortalNightmare
Summary: Joker wakes up in an abandoned warehouse and the first person he sees is Scarecrow. The Scarecrow makes a grey mist appear before the Joker's eyes... And then they are rudely interrupted...


The Joker woke up one morning to find himself tied up to a chair.

Groaning groggily as he opened his eyes, all he could see was a spray can.

"Time to wake up!"

The Joker forced out a laugh as a grey mist was sprayed at his eyes.

He quickly snapped his eyes shut to try and keep the mist away from his eyes, but it found another way into his body.

Up his nose.

When he opened his eyes again, he suddenly stopped laughing.

The look that briefly flashed in the Joker's brown eyes had looked suspiciously like fear.

"What do you see?" asked Dr Jonathan Crane in a fascinated whisper, the fear toxin spray can gripped tightly in one hand.

"Uh, nothing!"

The Joker's right eye was twitching slightly as he giggled manically.

"Looks like it, uh, doesn't work!"

Dr Crane was about to reply, when he was suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone slamming open the doors.

"Some things just aren't meant to work, Johnny boy!" exclaimed a female voice.

Jonathan spun around as the sound of footsteps grew closer and closer to where he was with the Joker.

Dr Crane's posture became rigid with suppressed rage, the Scarecrow within him itching to strangle the teenaged girl that had intruded onto his territory.

And possible discovery...

The 15 year old girl interrupting had long golden blonde hair and blue eyes, and wore a black-and-grey striped t-shirt, faded blue jeans and black running shoes.

She always seemed to be running nowadays...

"Go. Away. Now!"

The girl smirked as she winked at the Joker.

"No can do, Sunny Jim!"

Strutting over to where the Joker was currently tied to a chair, she crouched down in front of him and smiled, her blue eyes twinkling with humour.

"Now, I don't mean to intrude on your experiment...but that's still no excuse to react like a 10 year old boy being dragged out of his den!"

"How you doin', lovey?" she then asked the Clown as she folded her arms, shaking her head mockingly at the Scarecrow.

The green-haired Clown stared at her in joyful surprise for a few seconds before laughing manically.

"I assume that means you're happy then..."

The Joker's manic laughter turned into high-pitched giggles as he tried to control himself, but failed as soon as he turned to look at Scarecrow, who was now glaring suspiciously at both of them as he unconsciously pouted his lips.

"I think your schizophrenia's making an appearance, Joker..." sneered Scarecrow as he raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mistah Jay's schizophrenia's always around, Doc. I thought that was obvious..."

The Joker slapped the girl on the back of the head as he suddenly growled like a dog at her, trying to be serious, but ended up laughing once again as he saw her reaction.

The Joker had managed to free himself from the chair.

Letting out a growl of frustration, Scarecrow glared ferociously at the Joker as the Joker looked at him in disbelief.

"I thought we were friends." she mumbled at him as she rubbed the back of her head to try and stop it throbbing.

"So did-uh I, beautiful." replied the Joker as he stared meaningfully at her.

She grinned evilly at the Joker.

"What are you doing here?" Scarecrow demanded, glaring at her before frowning down at the Joker, who was now rolling on the floor clutching his stomach with a pained expression on his face.

"Ungrate-uh-ful brat..." the Joker growled angrily.

Interrupting the girl before she could answer Scarecrow, the Joker quickly licked his red lips and sighed.

"You really need to, uh, work on tying knots..."

The girl smirked.

"I agree."

"SHUT. UP!"

The girl threw her head back and laughed.

Then she shrugged as she grinned at the Joker, wiping away imaginary tears, "To try and answer your demand from earlier, Crane... no reason... Just thought I might pop by... oh shit I've smudged my lipstick..."

Scarecrow frowned, desperately wanting to understand what was happening.

"But why?!"

The girl whirled her head round to look manically at Scarecrow, the bit of smudged red lipstick on one side of her mouth making her look a bit like a savage dog.

"Because I want to, that's why!"

Jonathan raised both of his hands as his eyes widened in mild surprise.

"Mood swings..." Scarecrow thought randomly before he automatically replied.

"No need to shout."

Her grin widened as she stared unblinkingly into Scarecrow's eyes.

"Are you sure about that? Sounds quite hypocritical of you to say that-"

Dr Crane's blue eyes then widened in shocked surprise as the girl lunged at him suddenly and snatched the fear toxin out of his hand.

"What the hell are you doing you stupid girl?! Give that back!"

"No need to shout Dr Crane!" she exclaimed as she sprayed the fear toxin in his face.

"YOU LITTLE SH-"

"TIME TO GO!" exclaimed the Joker as he grabbed the girl roughly by the arm.

"Why?!" whined the girl.

"We don't wanna be here when Johnny boy has his li-ttle tantrum..."

The Joker looked distantly at the ground as the sliver of fear reappeared in his eyes.

"Believe me... It ain't-uh pretty..."

Giggling nervously, the Joker practically dragged the girl across the floor to get out of the abandoned warehouse.

A distant echo of a girly shriek of outrage could be heard as the Joker and the girl ran out of the warehouse.

The Joker cringed.

His vision was still grey and unfocused from the fear toxin, and his balance wasn't great at the moment.

So he kept on accidentally stumbling like he was drunk into the girl on his right on the way back to his hideout.

"I'm gonna run all the way back to the hideout on my own if ya don't stop walking into me!"

"I'm not-uh doing it on pur-pose!" exclaimed the Joker with a grin as he purposely put more of his heavy weight on the girl, which made her crash into a load of full to the brim trash cans.

"GET-OFF-OF-ME!" she growled as he laughed in her face.

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare:_** Hi, I'm new to writing Batman Fanfiction so this Fanfic may be a bit of a train wreck... Just don't tell Batman or he'll chuck me back into a padded cell so fast that I won't even have enough time to see any bats.


End file.
